50 anos, câmera, ação!
by deiamartins
Summary: Desafio aniversário do Grissom. Ele revela seu grande medo e a equipe de CSI prepara uma festa surpresa!


Desafio aniversário do Grissom

_ Deve contar o que acontece no dia 17 de agosto de 2006.  
Algum segredo do passado de Grissom deve ser revelado a algum CSI, ou mais de um.  
Qualquer referência a Paul Millander.  
Alguém deve mencionar uma festa surpresa que deu errado.  
O relacionamento entre Grissom e Sara deve continuar em segredo._

Titulo: 50 anos, câmera, ação!

Autoria: deiamcsi  
Categoria: Romance GSR/ Um pouco de Yo!Bling/ Humor (Acho)  
Classificação: NC-17

Disclaimer: Os personagens CSI não são meus. Estou aberta a criticas e sugestões.

**50 anos, câmera, ação!**

"Griss? Acorda já estamos em cima da hora!"

Gissom ouviu aquela voz o chamando. Aquela voz que adorava, cuja dona ele já tinha se acostumado a ter todos os dias dormindo ao seu lado. Ele abre os olhos e a olha e diz:

"Oi! Conseguiu dormir direito hoje?"

Nos últimos dias, Sara não estava conseguindo dormir. Tudo por causa de um caso de uma garota de cinco anos que fora encontrado morta perto do lago, com sinal de violência física e sexual. Isso mexeu muito com ela, a imagem da garota não saia da sua cabeça. Quando conseguia dormir tinha pesadelos à noite toda. Grissom, sabendo que ela sempre acabava se envolvendo emocionalmente nesses tipos de casos, tentou apoiá-la.

"Sim, hoje consegui dormir. Acho que só conseguiria depois que quem fez isso com ela fosse pego."

"O próprio pai..."

"Desgraçado! Como um pai pode fazer isso com sua filha?"

"O ser humano é imprevisível"

"Imprevisível ou não, não importa um pai não pode fazer isso!... Mas agora tenho que esquecer. Vamos Grissom já estamos atrasados, falta uma hora pra começar nosso turno!"

"Nossa já? Hoje nós dormimos bastante. Sara vai tomar um banho que vou preparar algo para a gente comer."

Ela dá um beijo nele, levantá-se e vai para o banheiro. Ele vai até a cozinha abre a geladeira, pega ovos para fazer um omelete. Ele olha, então, para a parede ao lado, onde há um calendário. 16 de agosto... Amanhã completaria 50 anos, meio século! Ele fica parado pensando e nem percebe que o omelete está queimando.

"Grissom? O omelete !" Disse Sara que acabara de sair do banho.

"Hã! É mesmo. Fiquei pensando e esqueci." Desligou o fogão.

"Pensando? No quê?"

"É...amanhã..."

"Eu sei! 50 anos."

Sara vai em direção a ele e o abraça. Ele envolve seus braços ao redor da cintura dela. "Vou ganhar algum presente?" Sorriu.

"Claro!"

"O quê?"

"É segredo!"

"Tudo bem, vou esperar, tenho certeza que vai ser ótimo!" Dá um beijo. "Desculpa, mas acho que nosso omelete queimou." Fez uma cara de desanimo.

" Não tem problema, nosso tempo já se esgotou mesmo, estamos em cima da hora. Vai se trocar. Eu te encontro no laboratório."

Ela se aproxima mais dele e o beija. Ele a segura forte e a beija com mais intensidade.

"Só quis antecipar um pouco o meu presente."

"Acho melhor não! Vamos acabar chegando atrasados. Tchau!" Ela dá um leve beijo e se vai.

Grissom chega no laboratório e ao passar pela recepção é avisado que Ecklie quer falar urgentemente com ele. Ótima maneira de começar o dia. O quê será que ele queria? Foi para a sala de Ecklie.

"Ecklie, você quer falar comigo?"

"Sim! Sente-se." Apontou para a cadeira.

"Não obrigado. Estou muito bem em pé. Qual é o assunto?"

"Ok! Vou direto ao ponto. Hoje você dará uma entrevista para a televisão... Sobre o caso do Paul Millander."

"O quê?"

"Grissom, não se faça de desentendido. É isso mesmo que você entendeu. O prefeito já autorizou." Disse nervoso.

"Será que não foi suficiente deixarem aquela equipe de televisão ficar atrás da gente o dia todo nos atrapalhando? Agora sou obrigado a dar uma entrevista? Só não me diga que é a mesmo programa de televisão!" Grissom estava irritado.

"Bom... sim... Grissom, isso é só para melhorar a imagem do laboratório."

"Você quer dizer do prefeito." Ironizou.

"Eu não sei porquê você não quer ajudar. Hoje em dia, as pessoas não estão mais acreditando na polícia, e cada imagem positiva nossa é lucro. Daqui uma hora eles estão chegando, esteja preparado."

"Se não tem outra alternativa, estarei esperando na minha sala." Grissom disse e saiu da sala.

Foi caminhando pelo os corredores em direção a sala de descanso. Ao entrar todos já estavam lá. Como sempre em inicio de turno, nada para fazer a não ser tomar café e ver televisão esperando um caso. Foi em direção a cafeteira e se serviu. Todos pararam o que estavam fazendo e o olharam. Ele estava visivelmente irritado. Sara estranhou a atitude, quando saiu da casa dele não estava assim e perguntou.

"Grissom , você acordou com o pé esquerdo?"

"Não! Por sinal acordei muito bem hoje."

Sara baixa a cabeça e dá um pequeno sorriso. Grissom continua.

"A culpa é do Ecklie. Esse cara é um idiota!"

"Isso não é novidade!" Brincou Greg.

"Com certeza! Mas a novidade é que daqui uma hora vou dar uma entrevista para televisão. Para aquele mesmo programa que encheu nosso saco alguns meses atrás!"

" Entrevista! Sobre o quê?" Voltou a perguntar Sara.

"Sobre Paul Millander."

"Nossa esse caso aconteceu há quatro anos."

"Pois é Sara. Com certeza irão reconstruir o caso. E o Grissom vai ser um tipo um narrador. De vez em quando vejo esse programa. Então sei como que é o estilo." Disse Nick.

O celular se Grissom e Cath tocam ao mesmo tempo.

"Brass?" Disse Catherine.

"Sofia?" Ao mesmo tempo falou Grissom.

Catherine desliga o celular e fala.

" Nick e Warrick. Temos um corpo na Strip. Vamos!" Se levantou.

"Ta certo Sofia..." Grissom desligou o celular. "Sara e Greg. Cassino Montreal, dois corpos possível latrocínio."

"Dois corpos?" Interrogou Catherine. " Nick vai com eles, já que o Grissom tem que ficar aqui esperando a equipe de televisão."

"Tudo bem!" Falou Nick.

"Ei chefe?" Perguntou Greg. "Amanhã não é seu aniversário?"

"Sim!" Grissom respondeu.

"É mesmo... ah...temos que sair para comemorar!" Disse Catherine toda animada.

"Eu não quero festa."

"Mas porquê, Grissom?" Perguntou Warrick.

"Por que não quero!"

" Gente é o Grissom! Anti-social. Ele nuca se sentiria bem dentro de uma  
festa." Disse Catherine sem mais com animação de antes.  
"Obrigado, Catherine! Mas não é isso! Simplesmente não quero uma festa ou  
sair para comemorar. Por que acho que não é necessário. Deve-se comemorar a  
vida todos os dias... e não há maneira melhor de comemorá-la do que  
vivendo-a."  
"Ok Grissom. Você ganhou!" Desistiu Catherine. "Vamos gente temos que  
trabalhar."  
Sara esperou que todos saíssem para falar com Grissom.  
"Está tudo bem?"  
"Sim!"  
Os dois ficaram apenas se olhando, sem dizer nada.  
"Já sei porque está dessa maneira. Não fique assim, chegar a essa idade é  
normal."  
"50 anos! Eu fico pensando na gente, no que vai acontecer daqui pra  
frente..."  
"De novo com esse assunto." Falou sussurrando. "Já discutimos varias vezes  
sobre isso. Sei que este é seu maior medo, mas não fique se preocupando á toa. Já  
te disse que para mim isso não importa."  
"Tudo bem!"  
"Certo! Vou fingir que acredito. Até." Sara se despediu.  
Grissom pensou que realmente sentia um grande medo de envelhecer, de  
perder Sara... Tomou o ultimo gole de café e foi para sua sala esperar a equipe do programa televisivo. Começou a preencher os vários  
relatórios que estavam pendentes, nem percebeu a hora passar. Assustou-se ao  
ouvir alguém batendo na porta .  
"Mr. Grissom? Com licença sou Robbins West, este ao meu lado é o camera-men,  
John. Com certeza já lhe informaram sobre a entrevista! "  
"Sim! Estava os aguardando. Acho melhor começarmos logo, porque ainda tenho  
muito trabalho para fazer."  
"Posso me sentar?" Perguntou Robbins.  
"Claro!"  
Robbins sentou-se e o camera-men já colocava o tri-pé onde apoiaria a  
câmera.  
"Acho melhor explicar primeiro sobre o que trata o programa..."  
"É sobre o caso Paul Millander!"  
"Sim! Nós iremos encenar o caso. E nada melhor que você, que investigou os três casos nos quais ele esteve envolvido, para ser o narrador.

"Não fui o único. Esse caso só foi desvendado porque aqui nós trabalhamos em  
equipe..."  
"Mas foi você que comandou e teve ligação direta com o caso, afinal, a próxima vítima poderia ter sido você.   
"Isso foi mera coinci..." O repórter não deixa Grissom terminar.  
"OK! Vamos começar . Farei umas perguntas e você responda olhando  
para a câmera."  
"Tudo bem, já estou acostumado a dar entrevistas. Sei como funciona!"  
O jornalista começou a fazer as perguntas e Grissom foi narrando todos  
os acontecimentos das investigações dos três casos.

Enquanto isso Catherine e Warrick estavam na Strip investigando. O corpo era de uma  
mulher, tinha sido estuprada. O principal suspeito era o namorado que estava  
foragido. Enquanto tirava as fotos do corpo, Warrick comentou com Catherine.  
"Não entendo porque o Griss não quer comemorar o aniversário!"  
"Acho que ele não está conformado que chegou aos 50 anos. Muita gente  
fica assim ... medo de envelhecer... Mas ele não vai escapar, vai ter sim uma  
festa!"  
"Sabia que você ia fazer alguma coisa! Festa surpresa...adoro isso!" Disse  
alegre.  
"Temos que avisar todo mundo, pra não dizer nada!"  
"E vai ser aonde?"  
"Você tem alguma idéia? Porque eu ainda não sei!"  
"Pode ser na minha casa. Podemos enganá-lo assim... eu ligo  
pra ele dizendo que estou com um problema e preciso que ele venha na minha  
casa, para ter uma conversa particular. Ele vem e... "surpresa"!"  
"Ótima idéia, tomara que ele concorde. Mas e a Tina? Ela vai aceitar?"  
"Er... É que... Eu e a Tina nos separamos, não deu certo.O trabalho acabou com nosso  
casamento."  
"Sinto muito!"  
Nesse momento Catherine sente o coração bater mais forte e varias coisas  
passam em sua cabeça. Warrick continua.   
"Vamos torcer que ele aceite. Temos que começar a preparar. Tomara que a  
gente termine esse caso o mais rápido possível."  
"O namorado está foragido. Foi ele!"  
"Se esse esperma encontrado nela e o DNA do namorado combinarem...pegamos!"  
"Terminamos o caso...e teremos tempo para preparar a festa surpresa do  
Grissom."  
Fazia duas horas que Grissom estava dando a entrevista, já se sentia cansado de ter que responder aquelas perguntas que estavam se tornado intermináveis, mas o jornalista continuou.

"Você nasceu em 17 de agosto de 1956. Inclusive amanhã é seu aniversário.   
Pela ordem de anos você seria o próx..."  
"Ele escolhia suas vitimas, porque elas levam multas de transito.E ele era o juiz que  
julgava as infrações. Simplesmente foi coincidência de eu estar investigando  
esses casos. Porquê nada prova..."   
"Mas...a ultima mensagem dizia: "Parabéns Mr. Grissom!" Ele sabia sua data  
de aniversário e seu ano de nascimento. Ele podia estar planejando. Você  
nunca pensou nisso? Nunca sentiu medo?"

Diante dessas perguntas Grissom ficou estático. Recordou quando, no segundo assassinato, foram encontradas duas digitais no gravador. Uma era a mesma digital do primeiro assassinato, que pertencia a Paul Millander. Ela tinha sido descartada porque a digital foi retirada de uma das mãos de borracha que ele vendia para o dia das Bruxas, e como usava sua própria mão como molde era sua própria digital que estava ali. Já a segunda digital... Lembra que a técnica que comparava as digitais pediu para falar com ele em particular. Disse que não, ele e Catherine estavam juntos nessa investigação. Ela concordou e falou que a segunda digital pertencia a ele. Naquele momento não sabia definir o que sentiu, se medo, angustia, duvida ...Tudo parecia acontecer ao mesmo tempo. Só pensava em uma coisa: como o assassino conseguira sua digital?

Descobriu as similaridade dois casos: as duas vitimas faziam aniversário no mesmo dia, 17 de agosto, mas haviam nascido em anos diferente. A primeira, em 1959 e a segunda, em 1958. Sentiu-se próximo às vitimas porque também nascera naquele mesmo dia, só que no ano de 1956. O assassino estava indo a uma ordem decrescente... Se ele continuar o próximo seria quem nasceu em 1957?

Mais tarde, naquela mesma noite, um mendigo fora preso por utilizar o cartão de credito da vitima, e descrevera quem mandou usar o cartão. Um homem que gaguejava e que tinha pele marcada. Na hora imaginou quem era. A raiva que ele sentiu foi tão imensa que quando voltou ao armazém que Paul Millander usava para guardar suas criações não acreditou ao ver que estava completamente vazio; no meio havia apenas um banco com uma folha de papel em branco.

Ao voltar naquela noite ao laboratório, soube que ele o procurou. Viu a fita de vídeo da segurança que mostrou Paul acenando, como se fosse uma despedida. Sabia que não era, que ia encontrá-lo novamente.

Um ano se passou, até que, em uma noite chuvosa, recebeu uma ligação da policia da cidade vizinha. Um assassinato que possuía similaridade com dois que ocorrera um ano antes. Ao chegar à cena do crime, depara-se com um armazém abandonado. No meio dele, uma banheira com o corpo dentro e, junto ao corpo, um gravador. Já sabia que tipo de mensagem estava gravada. Ligou o gravador e ouviu atentamente; como sempre, a última coisa que se ouvia era o disparo da arma. Mas dessa vez, a mensagem continuou e não era a voz da vítima e sim de Paul Millander: "Parabéns, Mr. Grissom!".

Seu coração disparou e ele começou a tremer. Teve que se controlar porque Catherine estava do seu lado e não queria demonstrar que sentia medo, fraqueza... Algo que ele nunca demonstrara em público. Comandava um grupo de CSI que estava temendo pela sua vida e demonstrar esse tipo de sentimento atrapalharia ainda mais o trabalho. Decidiu que guardaria isso dentro de si, seu maior segredo. Que o medo o tomava... Sua suspeita se confirmara, a vitima nascera no dia 17 de agosto de 1957. Mais tarde Brass descobre que as três vitimas levaram multas de trânsito, e que suas multas eram julgadas pelo mesmo juiz. Grissom e Catherine foram até o tribunal, naquele momento estava acontecendo um julgamento. Ao verem o juiz não acreditaram, ele era idêntico ao Paul Millander. Grissom em uma atitude impensável contrariou a ordem de sentar-se. Pediu então para o policial da corte prender o juiz porque ele matou três pessoas. Seu pedido não foi atendido. Em conseqüência disso foi preso. Passado algum tempo na cela, o juiz foi ao seu encontro, explicou com uma teoria que dizia que cada pessoa no mundo havia sua copia, e que Paul era a dele. Grissom foi solto, sem acreditar. Investigou a fundo descobriu que Paul na verdade era Pauline, uma mulher. E que viu seu pai sendo morto, e seus assassinos soltos. O pai foi morto no dia 17 de agosto de 1959. Pauline mudara de sexo, mudou o nome e se tornou juiz descobriu também que Paul Millander na verdade era o nome do pai morto. Com exame de DNA confirmaram que o juiz era o Paul. Ele foi preso, no dia de seu julgamento Paul conseguiu fugir. Grissom soube exatamente onde ele estaria na casa da senhora Millander,sua mãe. Coma arma em punho, foi entrando na casa. Ao olhar para a sala de jantar depara-se com a mãe de Paul morta. Continuou a caminhada pela casa, foi ao banheiro, entrou e viu Paul dentro da banheira morto. Junto a ele um gravador com a mesma mensagem que fazia suas vitimas gravarem. Sentiu um certo alivio, porque finalmente tinha acabado. Ele não fazia mal há mais ninguém inclusive a ele. Respirava profundamente durante todo essa recordação. O jornalista Robbins não estava entendendo o quê aquele homem estava quieto há tanto tempo, isso já o deixava impaciente resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

"Mr. Grissom está tudo bem?" A pergunta foi em vão. Grissom continuava para com o olhar distante. Voltou a perguntar.

"Mr. Grissom?"

"Sim?" Retornou de seu transe.

"Está tudo bem?" Perguntou assustado.

"Sim está! Eu só estava pensando."

"E durante esse tempo, o senhor pensou em uma resposta para a minha pergunta?"

Grissom voltou a ficar estático. Responder essa pergunta mexeria muito com o seu interior. Escondera esse medo de todos e não seria agora em frente de uma câmera que revelaria. Olhou para a porta e viu parada nela Sara. Resolveu encerrar com aquela entrevista que já estava deixando-o mal.

" Responder essa pergunta não precisa. Nosso tempo já terminou, tenho que voltar para o trabalho. Se me dão licença." Disse isso e se levantou em direção a Sara.

Agora quem ficou estático foi o jornalista. E o camera-men falou.

"Esse cara é louco!"

"Já tinha percebido daquela vez que ficamos o dia todo aqui atrás deles. Louco é pouco!" Levantou-se e foram embora, ainda não entendendo atitude daquele homem.

Grissom anda pelos corredores sem rumo, Sara apenas o acompanha. Crê que o motivo dessa atitude seja por causa da tal pergunta. Ela chegou no momento em que o jornalista perguntava se ele sentira medo de poder ter sido a próxima vitima. Ela o observou durante todo o tempo que ele estivera pensando. Desejou saber se ele sentira medo ou não. Mas como ele não respondeu, agora estava caminhando ao seu lado. Resolveu para aquela caminhada sem sentido para se orientar.

"Grissom você está me levando para algum lugar? Porque até agora só estamos dando voltas pelos corredores!"

"Desculpa. Só queria sair daquela entrevista maluca."

"Percebi!" Sorriu. "Vamos para a sala de descanso, tenho que contar sobre o caso."

"Quê caso?"

"Nossa! Você está mesmo desnorteado. Os dois assassinatos... possível latrocínio... Lembra?"

"Na Strip."

"Não! No hotel Montreal."

"Que seja!"

Sara nunca tinha visto Grissom daquela maneira. Caminharam para a sala de descanso. Ao entrar, Grissom senta-se na poltrona... Sara vai até a cafeteira e pega café para os dois.

"Obrigado. Então, me diga sobre o caso, como está indo?"

"Os corpos pertencem ao senhor e senhora Zigle, de Los Angeles. Estavam de férias. O homem foi morto com uma pancada na cabeça e a mulher estrangulada. Jóias e dinheiro foram roubados. Consegui uma digital no objeto que matou o senhor Zigle. Na mulher, há ferimentos de defesa e, embaixo da unha del,a encontrei epiteliais, além de cabelos. Está tudo sendo analisado."

"O Nick e o Greg onde estão?"

"Os dois estão olhando as fitas da segurança com o Archie. Agora só temos que esperar."

"Está certo."

Grissom abaixa a cabeça, mas logo sente a mão quente de Sara a levantando. Ela o acaricia e ele apenas sorri curtindo.Aquilo era tudo que precisava para se acalmar. Ela percebe que Ecklie entra na sala, e disfarça.

"Está sujo!" Tira a mão.

Grissom ficou sem entender, estava tão bom. Mas, ao ouvir a voz de Ecklie atrás dele, percebe o motivo.

"Grissom? Você quer me dizer o quê você fez com o jornalista? Ele entrou na minha sala te chamando de louco."

"Louco? Quem deve estar é ele! Eu fiz o que você mandou, respondi as perguntas...narrei o caso..." Ecklie o interrompe furioso.

"Ele me disse que você não respondeu uma pergunta e ainda por cima o expulsou da sala!"

"Não respondi essa pergunta por não se tratava no que ocorreu nos casos, e sim, uma pergunta pessoal. Você sabe muito bem que eu não exponho minha vida para ninguém. Sou uma pessoa reservada, e tenho o direto de não responder tal pergunta. Mas...o jornalista exagerou em dizer que o expulsei. Somente encerrei a entrevista porque já tinha contado tudo e ainda estou no horário de trabalho. Tem um caso em andamento..."

"Lembra da imagem da policia que te falei? Tomara que essa sua atitude não atrapalhe mais que está!" Saiu da sala furioso.

Grissom ficou pensando como odiava Ecklie. Como alguém podia ser tão mesquinho? Voltou-se para Sara e não a encontrou. Com certeza, durante a discussão com Ecklie ela saiu. Ficou ali sentado, tomando café, mas seus pensamentos voltaram para a pergunta do jornalista.

Catherine e Warrick terminaram o caso, realmente fora o namorado, que ainda estava foragido. Os dois estavam tratando da festa surpresa de Grissom. Já tinha avisado Greg e Nick e outros como: Dr. Robbins, David, Sofia e Brass. Faltava Sara, os dois a encontraram em uma sala comparando digitais.

"Oi Sara!" Comprimentou Warrick.

"Oi! Qual é a honra da visita dos dois?"

"Sara, nós vamos fazer uma festa surpresa para o Grissom!" Disse Catherine.

"Legal! Mas... lembra que o Grissom disse que não quer festa?"

" A gente sabe. Mas quem não gostaria de uma festa surpresa? Eu adoraria."

"É...e vai ser aonde?"

"Na minha casa!"

"Na sua casa, Warrick? E qual vai ser o cardápio?"

"Bem, a festa vai ser ao meio-dia, então, pensei por que não um churrasco?"

"E com muita cerveja!" Completou Warrick.

"Ok! Concordo com a festa, mas...como é que vamos trazer o Grissom para sua casa, Warrick?"

"Eu vou ligar para ele, dizendo que preciso que ele venha em minha casa, porque estou com algum problema."

" Tomara que dê certo! Estou louca para ver a reação do Grissom quando a gente gritar surpresa!"

No momento que Sara falou isso Hodges passa pela a sala e ouve o comentário. Já espalhara pelo laboratório que Grissom não queria comemorar seus 50 anos. Pensou, por que não contar ao chefe? Oras ele não quer mesmo! Aproveitava e agradava ele. Sorridente partiu a procura de Grissom o encontrou na sala de descanso, sentado na poltrona.

"Oi, Grissom!" Se pôs em frente a Grissom.

"O que foi Hodges?"

"Vim dar meus parabéns. Já são duas da manhã do dia 17 de agosto, seu aniversário."

"Sim, eu sei! Obrigado. Mas acho que não é só isso!"

"Não! Eu ouvi também que você não quer uma festa..."

"As noticias voam nesse laboratório."

"Sim voam e mais uma delas veio parar no meu ouvido. Parece que vão fazer um festa supresa para você"

"Quem é que disse isso?"

"Bem...eu estava passando pelo corredor quando em uma sala o Warrick, a Catherine e a Sara estavam combinando."

"Mesmo depois o que falei... Só pode ser idéia da Catherine." Se levantou. "Hodges? Obrigado! Mas na próxima vez, vê se não fica ouvindo a conversa dos outros!"

"Mas... eu..."

"Não importa. Onde é que eles estão?"

"Estão na sala que compara digitais."

Grissom vai até a sala, encontra-os falando animadamente, e interrompe-os.

"É sobre minha festa surpresa que estão falando?"

Eles se olham tentado imaginar como é que ele soube? Quem é que tinha contado? Calados e surpresos, Grissom continua.

"Todo mundo sabe que as noticias voam nesse lugar. Lembra o quê falei? Não quero uma festa..."

"Grissom?" Disse Catherine. " Só porque você está fazendo 50 anos, não pode curtir a vida mais?"

"Eu curto a vida!"

"Que vida? Do Trabalho para a casa e da casa para o trabalho? Só você gosta dessa rotina."

"Catherine não é assim. Eu tenho uma vida fora desse contexto. E eu gosto dela!"

"Tudo bem, se é assim!" Concordou Catherine desepcionada.

"Só mais uma coisa. Onde é que vocês fariam minha festa?"

"Na sua casa!" Disse Sara.

Catherine e Warrick a olharam, mas perceberam o porque. E concordaram com ela.

"Na minha casa? Com certeza vocês são tão malucos que dariam um jeito de entrar nela." Sorriu e olhou para Sara.

Greg e Nick entram na sala e logo Warrick os comunica.

"Hey! Não vai ter mais festa. O Grissom descobriu tudo."

"Ahh." Lamentou Greg.

"Grissom, por acaso você não vai deixar a gente nem de dar uns parabéns? Hoje já é dia 17!" Disse Catherine.

"Não! Isso pode."

Um a um o cumprimenta, Sara é a ultima. Dando um abraço mais forte nela, Grissom diz sussurrando no seu ouvido.

"Você é o melhor presente que já ganhei. Obrigado!"

Todos estavam reunidos na sala de descanso esperando o final do turno, que acabaria em poucos minutos. Os casos foram resolvidos com relativa facilidade naquela noite.

"Griss? Será que nós poderíamos pelo menos ir tomar um café da manhã todos juntos? A gente promete que não vamos tocar no assunto aniversário!" Disse Catherine.

"Se isso for realmente só um café, sem nada de comemorações, tudo bem. Mas se alguém tocar no assunto ou resolver 'cantar parabéns', eu saio de lá na mesma hora."

"Como você é chato! A gente promete sim... Vamos? O Turno já acabou mesmo." Voltou a falar Catherine.

Café ocorre como o combinado, ninguém tocou no assunto. Warrick se levanta para ir embora e diz:

"Bem eu já vou indo. Até amanhã pessoal."

"Ah! Warrick você pode me dar uma carona? O meu carro quebrou!" Disse Catherine.

"Claro, vamos!"

Nick e Greg percebem que já ta na hora de sair, para preparar a festa. Também se despedem. Sara é a única que fica, tinha que pensar em uma maneira de como ficar longe de Grissom por algumas horas.

"Griss, você já vai?"

"Não, eu tenho que ainda preencher os relatórios. Para o Ecklie não pegar mais ainda no meu pé hoje. E também tenho que me preparar para a audiência de amanhã, vai ser difícil convencer aquele júri!"

"Você vai demorar muito?"

"Acho que vou..."

Até o momento tudo estava dando certo, pensou Sara. Tomou coragem e resolveu fazer uma pergunta, que a incomodava o dia todo.

"Griss? Posso fazer uma pergunta?"

"Claro, honey!"

Respirou fundo. "Você sentiu medo?"

"Medo? Do que você está falando?" Perguntou assustado.

"Lembra da pergunta que o jornalista te fez? Se você sentiu medo de ser a próxima vítma do Paul Millander?"

Grissom ficou olhando-a. Não entendia o motivo daquela pergunta.

"Por quê você está perguntando isso?"

"Eu nem sei porque te perguntei, não sei o que passou na minha cabeça. Desculpa! Você liga quando vier para casa?" Falou enquanto se levantava para sair.

"Sim!"

Sara parou e virou-se para ele. Grissom, com a cabeça baixa, continua.

"Quando no terceiro assassinato, eu ouvi a mensagem que ele deixou para mim. Eu tremi, tive medo. Durante toda a investigação eu disfarçava que não sentia medo, mas aqui dentro eu estava estremecido. A toda hora vinha na minha cabeça que ele, de alguma maneira, poderia me matar. Eu achei que não sairia vivo naquela noite. Somente quando eu o vi morto, tive paz!"

Sara senta ao lado dele de diz:

"Ow, honey, eu sinto muito, não imagino como você se sentiu. Nunca passou pela minha cabeça que um dia Gil Grissom sentiria medo!"

"Mas eu senti! Sempre sinto. Somente não demonstro para ninguém porque não quero que o nosso trabalho seja atrapalhado."

Sara olhou em volta para ver se ninguém do laboratório estava ali naquela lanchonete. Viu que não e deu um beijo nele, suave, mas apaixonado.

"Obrigado!" Grissom agradeceu.

"Me liga na hora que você terminar, eu tenho uma surpresa para você. Ou você também não vai querer?"

"Partindo de você, é lógico que eu quero!"

"Então tá, tchau!" Deu mais um beijo e se foi.

Grissom voltou para sua sala, mesmo o turno tendo terminado, ainda tinha muito trabalho a ser feito, odiava deixar tudo para cima da hora. Mas sempre seus pensamentos voltavam em Sara. O quê será que ela está fazendo?

Algumas horas se passaram. Todos já estavam na casa de Warrick, tudo já estava preparado. Warrick pegou o telefone e discou para o número de Grissom. Nesse momento, Grissom se preparava para ir embora. Ouve o telefone tocar e atende.

"Grissom."

"Hey Griss? É o Warrick!"

" Oi Warrick, o que foi?"

"Grissom, eu…não sei como te dizer... ah..."

"Warrick, o quê aconteceu? Você esta me deixando preocupado."

"Eu preciso da sua ajuda, acho que fiz bobagem. É sobre a Tina. Grissom, por favor, você poderia vir até minha casa, você é a única pessoa que pode me ajudar."

"Warrick, o quê você fez?" Perguntou assustado.

"Por favor, não dá para falar pelo telefone..."

"Tudo bem, estou indo!" Desligou o telefone.

Grissom entrou no seu carro e foi para a casa do Warrick. O quê será que ele fez? Em poucos minutos chegou. Desceu do carro, viu que a porta da casa estava aberta. Entrou.

"Warrick? Onde você está?" Avançou pela casa.

"Estou aqui!"

Ouviu a voz vindo do quintal. Ao chegar lá.

"Surpresa!" Gritaram todos.

Grissom ficou estático, conseguiram enganar ele. Apenas sorriu, mesmo que dissesse que não queria festa, tinha que assumir, gostou da surpresa.

"Eu não disse que ele ia gostar?" Disse Catherine que ia em direção a ele e o abraçou.

"Vocês me enganaram! E eu não vou negar que gostei. Obrigado."

A festa ocorreu animada. Em um certo momento da tarde, Sara procura por Grissom. Encontra-o dentro da casa, sentado no sofá bebendo uma cerveja.

"Oi! Já fugiu da festa?" Disse Sara, sentando ao lado dele.

"Não, só queria ficar um pouco sozinho. Você me enganou direitinho, hein?"

"Eu sei! Mas valeu a pena!"

"Sim, valeu!" Ele se levanta e estende a mão a ela. "Sara, vamos sair daqui?"

"O quê o pessoal vai pensar na gente? Saindo assim, sem pelo menos se despedir..."

"Eles pensem o que quiserem! Eu só quero passar o meu aniversario junto com minha namorada." Falou sorrindo.

"Se é assim, vamos!"

"Vou te levar para um lugar!"

"Onde?"

"Você escondeu sobre a festa, eu também tenho o direito de fazer isso!"

"Então é vingança?"

"Se você quer chamar assim, pode ser. Vamos?"

Os dois saem da casa de Warrick. Grissom a leva para o centro de Las Vegas.

"Por quê você está me trazendo aqui?"

"Eu já disse que é surpresa."

Grissom para o carro, desce e abre a porta para ela. Sara, ao descer, é surpreendida por Grissom tampando seus olhos com as mãos dele.

"Não tenha medo, é só me acompanhar. Confie em mim."

Grissom vai guiando-a. Ao chegar no local, retira suas mãos, e Sara vê o que é.

"Ah não, Grissom! Eu tenho medo."

"Medo? Eu vou estar no seu lado, não se preocupe... Meu amor, sente-se, por favor."

Sara fez o que Grissom pediu. Grissom sentou ao lado dela e disse:

"Fazia tempo que eu não andava de montanha-russa!" Sorriu e deu a mão a Sara. "Vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo!"

"Espero que sim!"

Grissom somente se divertiu com a atitude de Sara. Começou a andar o carro da montanha-russa. À medida que ia subindo, Sara apertava cada vez mais a mão dele. Durante o percurso, Sara gritou como nunca tinha gritado antes. Quando finalmente parou de andar, disse.

"Nossa! Nunca achei que isso fosse tão bom!"

"È mas ainda não acabou!"

"Tudo bem, andar uma vez até vai, mas andar de novo não!"

"Não estou falando em relação da montanha-russa. A surpresa ainda não acabou."

"Você vai me levar para onde agora?"

"Para casa. Eu ainda quero meu presente de aniversário!"

Fim


End file.
